guardian_huntersuper_brawl_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
BOOK/Adventurers
Here you will find information about Adventurers Guardian of Bellia As demon tribes started to come across the dimensional gate since the gate keeps opne, God tribes also sent the guardians whi inherited their wills * 5★ Defender Lucia ⇨ 6★ Glorious Lucia 6★ Glorius Lucia * 5★ Demon Hunter Deacon ⇨ 6★ Demon Slayer Deacon * 5★ Admiral Hayreddin ⇨ 6★ Queen of deep Sea Hayreddin * 5★ Oracle Arthelais ⇨ 6★ Saint Arthelais * 5★ Red dragon Kalstein ⇨ 6★ Red dragon Lord Kalstein Adventurers The famous heroes from various places of Bellia continent. They join the Guardian Hunters' journey to stop the conspiracy of the demon tribes * 3★ Cute Tonton ⇨ 4★ Strong Tonton ⇨ 5★ Incredible Power Tonton ⇨ 6★ Super Power Tonton * 3★ Little Lily ⇨ 4★ Sunshine Lily ⇨ 5★ Shining Lily ⇨ 6★ Shining Force Lily * 3★ Little Rosi ⇨ 4★ Moonshine Rosi ⇨ 5★ Moon Melody Rosie ⇨ 6★ Moon Galaxy Rosie * 3★ Soldier Sophia ⇨ 4★ Musketeer Sophia ⇨ 5★ Commander Sophia * 3★ Soldier Charlotte ⇨ 4★ Musketeer Charlotte ⇨ 5★ Commander Charlotte ⇨ 6★ King's Guard Charlotte * 3★ Boxing Snooks ⇨ 4★ Newbie Snooks ⇨ 5★ Challenger Snooks ⇨ 6★ World Champ Snooks * 4★ 100 Year Old Foxy ⇨ 5★ 500 Year Old Foxy ⇨ 6★ 1000 Year Old Foxy * 4★ North Ranger Juke ⇨ 5★ First Ranger Juke ⇨ 6★ Lord Commander Juke * 4★ Magician Jenkins ⇨ 5★Two-faced Jenkins ⇨ 6★ Mask of delight jenkins / 6★ Mask of despair Jenkins Red Heim Academy of Magical Engineering A gathering of the continent's best demonic engineers. They contributed alot in the liberation war with thier impresive inventions and join the Guardian Hunters' journey to investigate the dimensional crack. *4★ Senior Sally ⇨ 5★ Engineer Sally ⇨ 6★ Shootingstar Sally *3★ Training Lala ⇨ 4★ Mercenary Lala ⇨ 5★ Soldier Lala ⇨ 6★ Special Soldier Lala *4★ Colonel Smith ⇨ 5★ Cyborg Smith * 4★ Prototype TO-4R ⇨ 5★ Improved TO-5R ⇨ ★6 Oneoff type TO-5R Pirates of the Bellia Sea The strongest Pirates that rule the Bellia Sea. They join the journey as they outraged by the monsters from the underworld that violated the Bellia Sea. *4★ Deck Officer Stoik ⇨ 5★ Shipmate Karlsmug ⇨ 6★ Captain Laguna *4★ Pirate Anna ⇨ 5★ Pirate Council Stella ⇨ 6★ Pirate Empress Sonia *4★ Pirate Elly ⇨ 5★ Pirate Council Algort ⇨ 6★ Pirate Empress Marysilver Dimension Travellers The stragers flowed in through the dimensional crack. They got strong abilities from the dimensional travel and looking for the way to get back home through the crack. * 4★ Aspiring Singer Pika ⇨ 5★ Praticing Pika ⇨ 6★ Idol Pika * 4★ Little Remi ⇨ 5★ High-Kick Remi ⇨ 6★ Taekwondo Remi *4★ Child Actress Yuna ⇨ 5★ Little Sister Yuna ⇨ 6★ First Love Yuna Liberation War Heroes The Heroes that took part og the Bellia Liberation War. They lived their lives after the war, but joined the adventurers since they sensed the danger of the continent. * 4★ Special Ops Silla ⇨ 5★ Spec Ops Chief Silla ⇨ 6★ Spec Ops Cap Silla * 4★ Ranger Bellona ⇨ 5★ Ranger Chief Bellona ⇨ 6★ Ranger Cap Bellona * 4★ Knight Kyle ⇨ 5★ Paladin Kyle ⇨ 6★ Godhand Kyle * 4★ Knight Ravadon ⇨ 5★ Chaos Knight Ravadon ⇨ 6★ Doomknight Ravadon * 4★ Young Cario ⇨ 5★ Red Warrio Cario ⇨ 6★ Red Wind Cario Kukuath Continent The visitors from the faraway Kukuath continent. They sense the dimensional crack from the Kukuath continent and sent heroes to stop it. * 4★ Boy Tien ⇨ 5★ Nakmuay Tien ⇨ 6★ Asura Tien * 4★ Student of the Fire Mui ⇨ 5★ Disciple of the Flame Mui ⇨ 6★ Master of the Inferno Mui *3★ C-class Ninja Yamato ⇨ 4★ B-class Ninja Yamato ⇨ 5★ Advanced Ninja Yamato *3★ C-class Ninja Hinata ⇨ 4★ B-class Ninja Hinata ⇨ 5★ Advanced Ninja Hinata *3★ Assassin Rin ⇨ 4★ Trained assassin Rin ⇨ 5★ Legendary Rin * 4★ Vagabond Musashi ⇨ 5★ Swordsman Musashi ⇨ 6★ Swordsmaster Musashi *5★ Swordsman Kojiro ⇨ 6★ Swordsmaster Kojiro * 4★ Disguised Liang ⇨ 5★ Strategist Liang ⇨ 6★ Militant Liang *3★ Little Corpse Bride ⇨ 4★ Happy Corpse Bride ⇨ 5★ Royal Corpse Bride *3★ Little Corpse Child ⇨ 4★ Happy Corpse Groom ⇨ 5★ Royal Corpse Groom *5★ Brave Commander Guan Yu ⇨ 6★ Untouchable Guan Yu